More to the Story
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: Everyone says Mitchie Torres changed Shane Gray. There was so much more than that...things that no one knew about. Smitchie?...read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Everyone always says that Mitchie Torres was the reason Shane Gray became a decent guy. They simply said she changed him, and made him realize that people were people, no matter if they were famous or not. That was it-the end of their explanation for his change.

There was so much more to Shane Gray's story than that, though. Things that happened at Camp Rock that summer that people didn't even know about, or understand.

How could they be so narrow-minded as to end their theory there? Mitchie Torres was no super hero with powers to change people. It took much more than one girl's lie to change someone in it as deep as Shane Gray.

Sure, it appeared that Mitchie helped him out-no one could deny that she did to some degree-but even Shane would disagree that she was capable of working such magic. The story of Camp Rock that summer went much deeper then most realized. There was more that happened. Much, _much_ more…

Chapter 1

Shane walked across the camp, fury at his brothers seeming to roll off of him as he stomped along. Who cared if he had an attitude problem anyways? A lot of fans wouldn't care! Those are the people he considered real fans-the ones that didn't care what he did. Let him be who he wanted to be!

He was so angry he stopped watching where he was going and stumbled into someone, making him fall to the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" a girl said, offering her hand to help him up. He slapped it away with a glare at her and stood, brushing the dirt and nature off of him in disgust. After picking up his guitar case-she better not have hurt his instrument! - he whirled on her.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?!" he snapped, pushing harshly past her.

"Well, pardon me for tying my shoelace!" she yelled after him. He ignored her with a roll of his eyes, heading for his cabin. He gritted his teeth when she heard brisk footsteps and the girl fell into step with him, "In a bad mood, huh?"

"None of your business." He stated firmly, ignoring her.

"Are you a counselor this year, too?"

"Too?" he stopped short, almost making her trip, "You mean I'm stuck working with you this summer?" Shane didn't wait for reply as he huffed in frustration and took up his quick walking again.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, making him stop short again but she didn't nearly trip again.

"My _name_?" Shane asked with disbelief, "You're asking _my_ name?"

"I believe that's what I asked." The girl said, "Isn't that what people usual do when they meet for the first time?"

"I am _Shane Gray_." Shane pronounced the words carefully, to which she gave him a strange look, "As in Shane Gray from _Connect 3_?"

"Connect who?" her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Shane gave her a plainly snobbish look at her ignorance.

"Connect 3." Shane repeated in annoyance that she didn't recognize his fame, "The most popular band in America."

"You're in 'the most popular band in America'?" the girl asked flatly to which he nodded superiorly. Shane was shocked and infuriated when the stranger burst out laughing, "Wow. You sound like it too."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped, turning and walking towards his cabin again.

"You sound just about as conceited as I would expect from someone as famous as you." She replied, still laughing quietly. He ignored her, "Wait…were you serious?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he threw over his shoulder, bitter at her not knowing who he was.

"I thought…You said you were from the most popular band in America, and I never thought someone would say that seriously." She said, "That's just rude."

"Are you saying I'm rude?" he spun to face her, with a set jaw. She seemed to exam his skinny jeans and white leather jacket before replying confidently.

"I might be hinting that way."

"Take your dumb accusations somewhere else." Shane snapped, shifting his guitar case strap on his shoulders before strutting off confidently. He groaned inwardly when he heard her catch up to him.

"My name's Jessica." She stated, standing in his path and offering her hand for a handshake, "Jessica Parker."

"As if I cared." Shane smirked, and Jessica let her hand drop to her side.

"You should." She nodded with a straight face, "I'm from the second most popular band in America."

"Are you making fun of me?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he gazed at her with obvious dislike. She shrugged.

"Which cabin are you staying in?" Jessica asked.

"If I tell you will you go away?" Shane asked in annoyance, "This one." They stood in front of the large cabin he had gestured at.

"Cool." She remarked, "I'm staying in that one- across the path from yours. I love having a spot by the lake."

"Nature freak." He mumbled, climbing the porch steps.

"You know, someday your rudeness is going to bite back." She said blankly.

"And that's supposed to mean?" Shane raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes.

"One of these days, someone's going to challenge you supposed superiority." Jessica shrugged, "They're going to want to be treated as an equal. And, quite frankly, I'm curious to see what your reaction will be. I only hope I'm around to see what happens."

"Whatever." Shane looked bored and entered his cabin without another word to her. That girl was crazy. Didn't she know who she was talking to? He was better than to have to listen to her insane "predictions."

Mitchie Torres dropped the trash bags at the bottom of the steps in front of one of the cabins. She had just finished making burger patties with her mom for the open mic that night.

"You think you're hot, but I'm sorry your not exactly who you think you are. Can't tell you what that you haven't got, but when we walk into the room…" a girl's voice sang, but stopped abruptly sounding irritated, "Once again from the top, girls."

_Wow, they're good._

Mitchie didn't know what to think when she heard the girls singing. Would she ever sound good enough? Confidence was easy to get when she was along in her bedroom, but here surrounded by so many other people?

She forced herself to stop eavesdropping and take the trash to the dumpster before washing her hands. For some reason, hearing the girls' singing so well made her want to look at her songs again, so she stopped at he cabin to grab her songbook. She shuffled through the pages before sighing and stuffing the book in her back pocket.

Mitchie headed to the mess hall to set out plates, bowls and other dishes. When she stepped into the room it hit her as a peaceful place. No one was in there and it sounded so quiet.

The way the sun's warm glow came in through the screen windows was beautiful and Mitchie thought the piano had a nice look in the soft light. After finishing setting her bowls out, Mitchie couldn't help but feel drawn toward the small piano at one side of the room. No one would mind if she played a little, right?

"Come on, guys. I learned my lesson." Shane spoke angrily into his cell phone, still amazed that he had reception, "I showered in cold water, I have looked at a tree. It's been three hours. I need hair product."

"I guess it's time to embrace the natural look." Nate said sounding humored, and Shane felt ready to scream at him.

"Oh, have fun." He heard Jason add sounding equally entertained.

"Guys." Shane contained himself enough to keep from yelling, but they had already hung up. He flipped his phone shut with an annoyed sigh, only to here a girl's excited exclamation and point him out to several others. Just what he wanted to deal with at the moment. Crazy fan girls ready to tears him to pieces.

Shane ran around the building, tripped up, but made it behind some bushes. He was amazed to find that the girls lost him. Soft piano playing met his ears as the girls were looking for him only feet away.

"Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark? To dream about a life, where you're the shining star? Even though it seems like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way. This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me-" a girl sang from inside the building he was next to.

"I think he went that way!" a girl screamed, and Shane sighed in relief as the group disappeared. He rushed to get inside the building and find who had been singing only a moment ago.

The room was empty.

Jessica twirled her curly brown hair around her finger in thought as she sat on the dock and stared across the lake. Shane Gray was famous? For real? She had never heard of him before. The thought humored her when she remembered his stunned expression when she hadn't been able to recognize him.

Camp was bound to be interesting. It always was. Last year Jessica had been excited to attend Camp Rock for the first time but since she turned eighteen soon after, she had become eager to be a instructor this year.

Mitchie rolled her eyes inside at her mom's telling her to be herself and continued to put in the earrings she had selected. Her mom didn't know what she felt like at the moment. No one did.

The other kids at camp were wealthy and there because they could afford it-not because their parent got a discount for working there. Mitchie smiled when her mom told her the earrings looked nice, and was determined to make many friends that summer. For once in her life, she decided, she was going to be popular.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not telling if it is smitchie/ naitlyn or not-just keep reading and you'll find out! **

Chapter 2

Okay, so she had lied. Mitchie felt a little guilty, but reminded herself it was for the best. Just a little fib wouldn't hurt anybody, right? No one needed to know that her mom was the cook for Camp Rock and not President of Hot Tunes Network China. It was worth it if she got to share a cabin with the Tess Tyler. She was finally in the popular group-for the first time in her life.

Shane entered the kitchen prepared to explode at someone in charge for serving him food for breakfast that he was "allergic" to. His manager had said he sent the list over, so there was no reasonable excuse for the mistake.

"Hello?" he said as he entered the messy kitchen. Someone had obviously been baking. There was no response and Shane thought the room was empty but then heard something, "Hello?" he heard another noise, "Hello?"

Another noise and he was sure someone was in the room somewhere, "I can hear you." He said, rolling his eyes inside. His eyes widened quickly as a girl with flour _all over_ her face and hair stood up from behind the counter.

"Hi." She said with an unsure smile. Didn't she know how ridiculous she looked? Shane felt like laughing in her face.

"Do you work here?" he asked instead of laughing at her, a hint of arrogance plain in his tone.

"Uh…yes." She sighed, not looking particularly happy with the fact.

"Wow. You really get into your work." He stated, "I'm Shane." He went on picking up a blue iced cupcake without asking, "But I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that." he licked some icing from his finger.

"Of course." The flour faced girl pleased him by saying, "It's nice to meet you."

"Actually, it's not so nice." He informed her.

"See, my manager said he sent over my food allergy list, but since I couldn't even go near my breakfast this morning…" He faded off at the blank look on her face. She obviously didn't see the importance of his satisfaction, "Can I just talk to whoever's in charge?" he requested arrogantly.

"Excuse me?" she surprised him by saying.

"What?" he asked, not knowing what she didn't understand about what he just said. It seemed plain enough that even she could understand it.

"Well, you're kind of being a jerk." The flour faced girl stunned him by saying. Shane felt his temper flare at her annoying statement. Who asked her anyways?

"And you are?" he asked haughtily. Did she think she had a right to judge him? She was no one important to him.

"A person!" she exclaimed, sounding annoyed.

"And there's a way to talk to a person and that's not it." She informed him. Shane was stunned. Other than that Jessica girl, she was the first to challenge his words. Jessica had been right. Here was 'his rudeness biting back' as the girl had warned him. He was taken aback by her prediction coming true.

"Well, I'll have my manager send it over again." Was all Shane could say as he contemplated what Jessica had told him.

"Fine." Was her only response and he turned to leave, lost in thought. He was interrupted from his thoughts though when she cleared her throat from behind him. Shane turned around irritated that she wouldn't just let him leave.

"Thank you?" he offered, unsure if that's what she wanted from him.

"Much better." She nodded and smiled and Shane was finally able to leave.

"Stop acting like it's all about you." Shane's Uncle Brown told him. Thus far, Shane's day was not going well. Why didn't people just leave him alone? As he just pointed out-he didn't sign up for the stupid summer camp.

"In my world, it is." Shane shot back angrily. Brown placed his arm around his nephew's shoulder with a grin and gestured around them.

"Oh, look. We're in my world." He said cheerfully, "And in my world, you're considered an instructor at this camp, which means you've got to _instruct_." Brown spoke the last few words into Shane's ear when he folded his arms across his chest in silence.

"Starting with hip-hop dance at 2:00." Brown informed him cheerfully, he pulled his arm away and did a few motions, "And five, six, seven, eight." He did a few more moves before walking off.

Shane was still standing in annoyance when Jessica approached him. She waved a hand in front of his face with a grin at him staring after where his uncle had disappeared.

"What's up?" she asked, "You look angry."

"That might be because I am." He shot at her, stomping up the cabin steps. Jessica frowned. Why was he so full of annoyance? Could there be a real person underneath all the big headedness?

She followed him inside without invitation, and found him sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Without a thought she sat next to him in silence.

"What's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." He spoke in sarcasm without a movement, "I've always wanted to attend a stupid camp and teach a stupid class."

"It's not stupid." She argued, "I hear this is where you got your start. Doesn't that count for something?" For a moment she thought he didn't hear, but then he shrugged, "It's fun to instruct. Give the kids in your class a chance and you'll see if you're nice to them…they'll like you and it'll be a lot more fun."

"Whatever." He muttered.

"Just give it a try." Jessica suggested, "You just need some work on your attitude and you'd actually be a pretty nice person, I think."

"Are you saying I'm not good enough?" Shane asked, lifting his head to look at her with a fierce glare, "I'm better off than you."

"Everyone could use improvement." Jessica shrugged, ignoring his rude comment.

"What do you want from me?" Shane demanded, "Why don't you just leave me alone like all the other people here? Other than Uncle Brown, no one is demanding me to 'be a better person'."

"Because from what I hear-you used to be a pretty cool person." Jessica stated quietly, "I just think it's time to bring that Shane Gray back-if he's anything like Brown was telling me."

"Used to be?" Shane repeated cockily, "I'm more famous than a lot of people. In my book-I'm cooler than everyone here."

"Well, in my book, you aren't cool at all." Jessica said bluntly, getting angry at his attitude and vanity, "You're probably the most un-cool person I know. To me a person is cool when they recognize other people's importance-not putting themselves on a pedestal."

"Well, why should I care what you think?" he stood up suddenly and grabbed his guitar and took a seat before starting to play.

"I have never met someone so full of himself." Jessica shook her head, "If you weren't famous-no one in the whole world would like you." He kept playing, seemingly unaffected by her words.

"I was hoping to be able to bring out the good part of you," Jessica informed him, standing up and putting her hands on her hips, "but now I see probably no one can do that! Maybe there's no good in you-but either way you're a lost cause!"

She stormed from the cabin after her little outburst, not waiting to see if he what his reaction would be-assuming he even had one.

Shane stopped playing his guitar as he heard Jessica stomp from his cabin. She was insane. What wasn't to like about him? Of course people would like him even if he wasn't famous….right?

He walked to his class, mulling her words over. Could he change? Did he want to? Should he? Nothing made sense at the moment. Shane was in a bad mood by the time he reached his class- that was already full of kids stretching and dancing around.

"Grab a mic and I hat. Follow me if you can." Shane ordered with no expression as he crossed the room to put in music. No point in talking before class- everyone knew why they were there. Everyone obeyed, but not fast enough for him, "Hurry. Let's go." He demanded, "Hurry."

Oh, well. Shane didn't care anymore if they were ready as the music started. They wouldn't be able to keep up with him anyways, right? He just wanted to get the class done and over with.

After a series of dance moves he saw no one making any effort to follow along and sighed, "Across the floor." He shook his head in irritation.

Near the end, one of the boys stumbled and fell. "Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum." a blonde spoke up. For some reason the accusation struck Shane, and he shook his head slightly at her before turning to the boy.

"You any good on the drums?" Shane asked curiously. In response he took drums sticks from his pocket and thumped out a difficult beat on the wood floor. He was definitely good, "Man, you're a drummer, dude."

Shane didn't know where the praise had come from. Since when didn't he compliment or encourage other people? It made him feel good, though, he couldn't deny that. Maybe Jessica was right?

"The drummer controls the beat. The rhymes in your hands." Shane commented, helping him up with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess." The boys shrugged with a small smile.

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to those feet." Shane said, still smiling. With that he motioned for the boy to follow him and the rest of the class to go ahead and leave. This boy could really use his help and for some reason…Shane wanted to help.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll try updating every other day or so…sorry about the scenes from the movie if they bore you, I just like showing Shane's side of it all…Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 3

Jessica finished her class and was walking back to her cabin when Shane stepped in her path with…a smile? She raised an eyebrow. She wasn't sure she had ever seen the pop star smiling before.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Shane asked, falling into step next to her.

"What's to say?" Jessica asked stiffly, "I already said everything I have to say to you."

"Look…you were right." Shane surprised her by admitting, "Class wasn't that bad." Jessica didn't comment but smiled slightly to herself. He sounded like she had made progress after all.

"You wanna grab dinner together?" Shane surprised her for a second time with his suggestion. She thought it over a moment before a shrug and a small nod.

"Why not?" Jessica agreed.

Mitchie felt a little guilty with her second lie. She had just told Tess, Peggy, and Ella that she knew the cook because she was a famous cook-who had cooked for celebrities. Not to mention deceiving them into believing she only knew her because of that fact.

She stabbed her food after responding to Ella's strange question about a celebrity eating 'these eggs'. Maybe she should tell the truth? Mitchie dismissed the thought. It was a small price to play to be popular and sing back up for Tess.

"So are you coming to the camp fire?" Brown asked after Shane and his small discussion about changing Connet 3's sound and trying some new stuff.

"Yeah, right." Shane said instantly. He was a celebrity. He had done his good deed by helping that drummer kid with his dancing. Joining all those amateurs for their little attempts at music was taking it a little too far.

"All right. Well, you sit in here by yourself, superstar." Brown said with a nod, "Cause you're right. Way cooler." Brown left without waiting for a response and Shane stopped playing.

What was the big deal? So he didn't want to go to the campfire. Was that such a big thing? He wanted to work on his music-he was getting closer to finding the sound he wanted Connect 3 to try out and he had planned on working on it all evening.

The cheers filled the cool lake air around Jessica as she stood leaning against a tree. The past few days had been nice and she had been pleased to get to know Shane better. They had quickly connected and became pretty good friends.

Scanning the audience she frowned when she didn't see Shane. She was going to kill him. Why hadn't he come? Did he still think he was too "cool" to attend?

"Where're you going?" Brown asked as she passed him as she began to leave.

"I'm going to go get that jerk of a popstar." Jessica explained irritated, "And drag him here if it's the last thing I do."

"Good luck with that, Jess." Brown half smiled, "I'm disappointed in him, but I think it'd take miracle to get him out here."

"Then call me a miracle." Jessica joked, stomping down the path toward Shane's cabin. She had been so happy to see the change in him, but apparently it wasn't much of a difference.

"Shane!" she yelled, pounding on his door. The door opened to reveal Shane holding his guitar in one hand.

"What?" he asked exasperated, "I'm trying to work here."

"Put your dumb guitar down and get out to that camp fire." Jessica demanded, pointing over her shoulder, "Get off your pedestal and hang out with the kids that you're supposed to be eager to instruct!"

"I'm not on a pedestal." Shane said flatly.

"Well it sure seems like it." Jessica yelled, "I had some hope for you. We've been hanging out these past few days for nothing. I don't want to be friends with a snob, so either change or don't talk to me anymore!"

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Shane asked with a smirk, "Give up your chance to be friends with the famous Shane Gray from Connect 3?"

"That was never the reason I was friends with you." Jessica stated firmly, "I wanted to be friend because you seemed different."

"Right." Shane rolled his eyes, "Nice story. You're just like all the other girls here-eager to get their picture with me in a magazine."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Jessica spoke confidently, hurt that he thought her so low as to want to use him, "What right do you have to judge people anyways? You're worse than the crazy fan girls!"

"Am I?" Shane shot back, "Well, what right do you have to judge _me_, huh?"

"Some people need judging in order to see how stupid they're being!" Jessica seethed before spinning on her heel to leave.

"Jess, wait." Shane spoke up suddenly, grabbing her arm. She yanked it away but turned to look at him, still angry beyond belief, "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have said that about you."

"You shouldn't have." Jessica stated sharply. He sighed, and ran his free through his hair.

"I'm sorry it's just…I've never really had that many real friends-other than Jason and Nate…I just expect people to pretend around me now." Shane shrugged.

"I don't lie." Jessica spoke honestly with a set jaw.

"Good." Shane smiled slightly and an awkward silence fell, "Still want to go to the camp fire?"

"I'm going. Whether you think you're too good or not is up too you." Jessica said flatly. Shane surprised her by grinning before disappearing into the cabin and returning without a guitar.

"Let's go see what we've taught these kids so far." Shane suggested, gesturing for her to lead the way. They walked hurriedly in silence, Jessica felt Joe gently take her hand but she pulled away instantly with a frown.

"You know what, Shane?" Jessica said into the darkness.

"What?" he asked sounding awkward.

"You're still a jerk." Jessica said with a grin, only half joking.

"I'm working on it." He assured her as they reached the camp fire.

"You're a miracle worker." Brown stated with raised eyebrows and a slight smile at his nephew. Shane looked away, pretending not to hear as he watched Tess on stage.

"Some one has to keep him in line." Jessica joked, "I just have to shoot him off his high horse sometimes."

"Can you stop talking about me as if I'm not here?" Shane asked, his tone holding little bit of an attitude. Brown shook his head with a grin at Jessica to which she shrugged.

"I can only do so much." She joked and heard Shane sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took a little longer to update-I've been busy …Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 4

Jessica watched from her cabin window as Shane sat by the lake playing his guitar. It was nice the past few days to hear him compliment people on their singing, music and dancing. Now that he was semi a real person he had become strangely obsessed with finding some girl he had heard singing once.

He was determined to find her. He said she sang well but he only heard her once and hadn't been able to find her yet. Jessica was aware that Shane wasn't yet completely nice-he still had many moments when he returned to his conceited self. He had his good days and bad days.

After spending a lot of free time with him, Jessica was finally able to consider him a close friend. It seemed like only yesterday that he tripped over her on his way to his cabin. Now here they were, a couple of weeks later, and knew so much about each other already.

Shane could feel Jessica's gaze burning on the back of his neck as he played. Why did she have to watch him all the time? He knew that was an exaggeration, but it seemed like she was often there attempting to correct him when he had an attitude problem.

"Can't a guy get some peace?" Shane demanded harshly when he heard someone behind him on the dock.

"Sorry." The girl said, approaching him. He searched his mind for her name. He knew it started with an "M", "Sorry." She said again.

"You said that already." Shane said in annoyance.

"I'm sorry. I…" she began. Shane thought her name was Mitchie, "Was that you playing? It sounded kind of different."

Shane rolled his eyes before speaking, "Than my usual stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff? Sorry to disappoint."

"You didn't." Mitchie assured him with a small laugh, "I liked it." Shane was relieved. Maybe there was hope for changing Connect 3's sound after all, "I mean, it was good for stupid cookie-cutter pop star stuff."

"Wow, you really know how to make a guy feel better." Shane laughed.

"I thought you loved your sound. You created it." Mitchie said with a grin, "You're like a Camp Rock legend."

"Some legend." Shane commented sarcastically, "I only played the music the label thinks will sell. That's it."

"You don't think that song would sell?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"I don't know." Shane admitted.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try." Mitchie encouraged him, tilting her head to the side, "And, by the way, I know of one girl who would buy that song."

Shane watched with a grin as she walked off with her guitar case in hand.

Jessica folded her arms in front of her with a thoughtful look. She recognized Mitchie-she was one of her students in a couple classes. Something she said made Shane laugh, which surprised her.

The longer she watched the two, the more impatient Jessica felt herself get. Mitchie could leave any minute now. Most of the girls at camp didn't treat him like a real person because he was celebrity.

The jealously surprised Jessica as she watched Shane grinning at the girl. Why did it bother her so much? She had been the one to encourage Shane to be friendly with the other campers.

Shane turned to look at Jessica, apparently having known she was watching, and she was annoyed that she blushed and turned away quickly. Since when did she have feelings for him? He wasn't even her type. He was still a jerk a lot of the time!

"Mind if I join you?" Jessica jumped when she heard Shane speak from behind her on the dock. She didn't respond but only shrugged. These newly discovered feelings made it hard for her to know what to say around him, "Where've you been lately?"

"Around." Jessica replied simply with another shrug as he sat next to her. Honestly she had been avoiding him. She couldn't help but think her feelings where being misplaced. It'd be one thing if Shane weren't so conceited still.

"C'mon, I know you like hanging out with me." Shane commented, bumping his shoulder against hers.

"Yeah, whatever." Jessica rolled her eyes, "Again with the big head."

"Hey, it's the truth." Shane commented, "We both know that."

"What? That you have a big head? I agree." Jessica nodded.

"I'm a star and proud of it. What's so wrong about that?" Shane questioned her.

"That you're too proud. That's what."

"I try." Shane shrugged.

"Half heartedly." Jessica added, "Sometimes."

"I'm sorry but is there a reason you're slashing my good name?" he spoke in annoyance.

"Because you deserve it." Was all she said. They both sat in silence, staring out on the lake. The sun was beginning to set, shooting colorful rays of light in every direction and reflecting on the water.

Shane surprised her by moving closer next to her as his warm fingers on her cheek made her turn to face him with a scowl. She didn't want to enjoy the touch. She shouldn't.

"What's your problem?" Jessica demanded, biting the inside of her cheek.

"You want to kiss me." Shane stated as though she had told him. Before she had a chance to speak, Shane leaned over and pressed his soft lips against hers gently. Jessica felt her breath escape her, but she came to her senses quickly and pushed him away.

"Don't touch me." She ordered him, scooting away.

"Why not?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowed, "Any other girl would be honored to even having me sit next to them."

"_That's_ exactly the problem!" Jessica spoke harshly, "You automatically think that I want to kiss you-just because you're _Shane Gray_!"

"So?" he scoffed.

"When you're not a jerk, maybe I'll reconsider-but until then, don't touch me!" Jessica said hotly, jumping up from her spot next to him. She was on her way down the path toward her cabin when she felt Shane grip her wrist and turn her to face him.

"You should be flattered that I'm in love with you." Shane said arrogantly, unaware of what he had just admitted until he had already spoken. Jessica choked at his words, but regained herself a moment later with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" she whispered, "Did you just say...?"

"Yes." Shane said in a much gentler tone. She could tell he was in his non-famous mode now. His 'real person' personality, "I love you."

"No, no, no." Jessica said, pulling her wrist from his grip, "I don't believe it."

"Why not?" he asked stepping closer after she moved away from him.

"I'm sure you've said that to a gazillion girls before." Jessica commented, still in shock at his words, "They don't mean the same thing to you as they mean to me."

"No, Jess…yes, I've said that before." Shane sighed, "But now I know that I never meant it. But I do now." Jessica was shaking her head again before he was even finished speaking.

"I have a hard time believing that." she spoke honestly. How was she supposed to know for sure that he was telling the truth? If he was wrong, she could very easily be hurt, "I love you too, Shane," she surprised herself by admitting, "but I can't be with you until I can keep from doubting the truthfulness in you words."

"Fine." Shane quickly switched to his pop star personality, "I can have any girl I want. It doesn't have to be you."

"I don't love this part of you." Jessica whispered, shaking her head slowly at his vain words.

"You don't have to." He said carelessly with a shrug, "Other girls will. I don't need you, Jess. There are plenty of girls out there-all I have to do is choose."

His snobbish words stung her, but Jessica kept the tears from falling as she turned to walk away. She bit her lip, having a harder time then ever believing that he really, truly loved her.

"You're going to regret this tomorrow." Shane remarked from behind her, "And then you'll come back begging but it'll be too late."

**I don't know about you guys, but if I were Jessica…I would **_**so**_** slap him! Lol. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! …This chapter isn't that interesting, I know. Mostly just Shane's point of view from the movie…Keep reading and reviewing!**

Chapter 5

Jessica taught her class with a fake smile, easily hiding her real feelings. She hadn't seen Shane since their little discussion, and she was glad. Maybe he would just leave her alone and she could get through the summer camp without a problem.

After a long day, she sat on the dock staring at the water. It was already dark and late but she didn't care. This spot helped her relax and she took advantage of the fact nearly every day.

Crickets could be heard all around, and Jessica closed her eyes as she leaned her shoulder against a tree. The moment was peaceful as the cool lake breezed brushed against her, lifting her chocolate brown curls.

Jessica jumped when arms slid around her waist, and she tensed at the touch pretty sure that it was Shane, but she didn't relax until she heard him put his lips next to her ear to whisper.

"I love you." The words made her shiver, but she pressed her elbows against his chest to make him release her. Shane let her go and instead moved to stand directly in front of her, "Are you just going to ignore me?"

"Yes." Her clipped reply came.

"Jess, you have to believe me." Shane whispered, resting his hands on her shoulders.

"No, I don't." Jessica said with a bitter laugh, "What happened to choosing a different girl?"

"I didn't mean it." Shane said softly, "I was just mad."

"You should learn to control your temper."

"I know I've been a jerk in the past, but…I'm trying to change." He offered.

"Good. Let me know when you're successful and maybe we can be friends." Jessica said with a small nod, staring over his shoulder and at the lake.

"Maybe?" Shane sounded worried.

"That's what I said."

"I do know that I love you." Shane whispered, "I'll do anything to have you."

"Change." Jessica said simply.

"Change?" Shane's unsure voice spoke.

"Yes, Shane, change." Jessica said sharply, "Come back and try again when you're not a jerk. A pompous, stuck up, conceited pop star full of himself."

"I'm…I'm trying." Shane whispered.

"I saw you today, Shane, yelling at someone for giving you a bottle of _cold_ water instead of _room temperature_. If that's trying, then I'd hate to see you not trying."

Shane stood in front of her for a few more moments before stuffing his hands in his skinny jeans pockets and walking off quietly. Once he was gone, Jessica shook her head, annoyed at her wet cheeks as she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

Shane laid in bed thinking. He knew he had problems. Could he really change completely? If anything could make him change it was Jessica's threat of not accepting him until then. That was it then. He _had_ to change. He _would_ change.

Mitchie ran into someone as she carried the box of food on her way to the kitchen. She grinned when she looked up to see Shane, "Oh!"

"You hungry?" he asked with a forced smile.

"Just a little bit." She joked along.

"Do you have a second?" he surprised her by asking.

"Um…sure." Mitchie figured her mom could wait a little longer.

"I wanna run something by you." He explained before leading her to a spot next to the lake. She nervously sat next to him as he started playing his guitar and singing.

"Every time I think I'm closer to the heart, of what it means to know just who I am. I think I've finally found a better place to start. But no one seems to understand, I need to try to get to where you are…"

Mitchie sat in silence as he played. He was singing about her? She hoped so. Of all the people in camp she hadn't seen anyone else treat him like a real person as she always did.

"Wow." Mitchie said with a grin when he was finished.

"I heard this girl singing and it kind of reminded me of the music I liked. So I started playing around with some chords and…I know it's not finished, but…" Shane said.

"No. No, it's good." Mitchie assure him. She had loved every minute of it-especially since he had singled her out to get an opinion, "It's really good. And I don't lie." She felt a twinge of guilt at her last comment, but dismissed it quickly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mitchie asked when he didn't say anything, her palms felt sweaty with nervousness.

"I don't know. You seem different." Shane said with a smile, but corrected himself, "Good different."

"Yeah, definitely different." Mitchie said looking to the side. She felt strongly attracted to Shane, but knew he could never like her that way. She sighed inaudibly and stood feeling awkward, "So, I better get going."

"Back to the kitchen?" Shane surprised her by asking.

"What?" Mitchie blurted out, a moment of panic. Did he know? Had he found out?

"To get some dip for these chips." Shane grinned.

"Oh!" she laughed in relief, "Yeah. Yeah. Right."

Shane watched as Mitchie walked off with sigh. Jessica was on his mind again; along with the mysterious girl he had heard singing. Things weren't the way he wanted them to be.

Shane was determined to try his best at changing. Hence him heading to the Pajama Jam. He didn't want to go. He knew Jessica wouldn't be there, or else he would be eager.

He took a spot at the back of the room and scanned the room to see who was there. Tess, Peggy, Ella, and Mitchie were all somewhat matching so stood out a bit. Caitlyn was playing the keyboard when he entered.

Tess suddenly screamed and announced that there was a snake in the cabin. After a short group panic, Dee pointed out that it was a power cord. Shane shook his head, at her fake apologetic tone. She took the fun out of everything.

Jessica paced in her cabin slowly. Final Jam was coming up and Shane still hadn't come back around. She was beginning to think she had been too hard on him. No one was perfect, right?

After Camp Rock Jessica knew the chances of ever seeing Shane again were slim, and she wasn't sure she could make it. After all, she did love him. Jerk or not a jerk. Things weren't going the way she had picture the summer. It wasn't nearly as light and easy as she had expected.

"Hand clapping, hip shaking…" Shane began to sing but his phone ringing interrupted him. He answered it cheerfully, "Hello?"

"Hey, buddy, how's my birdhouse coming?" Jason said instantly. This question started a couple little arguments between Jason and Nate. Shane interrupted them and told him he thought recording a song with the Final Jam winner was a really good idea after all.

After hanging up, "Now I just have to find that girl with the voice." Shane sighed. He ran a hand through his hair.

_More importantly, I need to prove to Jessica that I really love her._

Shane quickly got Andy, the drummer, started on spreading the word that he was looking for a girl with a good voice. He only hoped Jessica wouldn't get the wrong idea about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**For some reason I decided to be nice and post two chapters tonight! Haha, maybe because the last one totally sucked…lol Anywho, please review and keep reading!**

**Special thanks to and caleb's babe for their very enthusiastic reviews!!! Lol**

Chapter 6

Shane sat against a canoe with a sigh and started going over the song he was writing for the surprise performance by Connect 3. He was actually looking forward to performing for all the campers on Saturday.

"So, does your voice sound better over here?" Mitchie's voice asked over his shoulder after a few minutes. He hadn't even realized he was singing aloud.

"Why don't we get in one of these things and you can tell me?" Shane joked, gesturing with his pencil at the canoe he was leaning against. It would be nice to just hang out with someone for a little while-anyone.

After a little while of spinning in circles in the canoe, they stopped paddling and Shane enjoyed the nice day.

"So, have you found your special girl yet?" Mitchie interrupted Shane's worrying about Jessica.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Shane joked. He didn't even notice when she blushed. She would never admit that she was to him. Not in a million years.

"Jerk." She laughed. He kept smiling even thought the simple word stabbed him like a knife when he remembered Jessica's calling him that several times. He didn't react to the memory but kept joking with her.

"Hey." Shane said with a smile, "Being a jerk is a part of the rock star image." The words brought back bad memories that included Jessica, of course. He still didn't let on to his thoughts though.

"Keeping an image can be tiring." Mitchie commented. Shane sighed inwardly at her words.

"But it keeps the posers away." Shane was determined not to show how much this conversation affected him, but keep acting normal, "I never know if people are hanging with me for the free stuff or for the parties."

"Oh. Definitely the free stuff." Mitchie said then laughed, holding her hands up in mock surrender.

"Funny." Shane grinned.

"Come on. I know you're really not a jerk." Mitchie smiled. Shane didn't frown like he wanted to. He hoped she was right, that would make things easier between him and Jess, "I mean, you're helping Andy with his dancing…and those screaming girls seam to like you."

"Which brings me back to the whole jealous thing." Shane joked again, wishing so badly that it was Jessica he was floating in the middle of the lake with, joking easily.

"I take that back, you are a jerk." Mitchie laughed, not showing her strong feelings toward him. They both laughed at her comment.

"It must be the same for you, too, huh?" Shane commented regaining seriousness.

"What?"

"Because of your mom, and her job at Hot Tunes." Shane explained his thoughts, "People probably are always fake around you."

"Yeah. Right. Totally." Mitchie suddenly felt guilty. If she liked him so much why didn't she tell him the truth?

"You know, it's nice talking to someone who gets it." Shane said, wishing that he could get advice about Jessica, but that was too personal to share with her.

"Yeah. Me, too."

Jessica walked along the dock with her hands in her pocket. It was a really warm day and she was taking advantage of her free time she had by spending it outside walking aimlessly around and thinking deeply.

"Hey, Tess." She said friendly, even though she knew what the blonde's reaction would be before Tess put on a snobby face and simply nodded to her in response. She passed the girl, vaguely wondering what she was doing simply standing by the lake.

Jessica tossed a glance over her shoulder at the girl, and noticed her staring disgustedly out at the lake. Curious, she slowed and stepped around a few trees blocking the lake from view to see Shane and Mitchie in a canoe not real far from shore.

Her stomach felt like it was in knots at the sight. Jealousy taking over her whole mood as she clenched her jaw in annoyance. For some reason ever since that day seeing Mitchie stopping to talk to Shane, Jessica was annoyed with the girl's presence at the camp. It wouldn't be so bad if she could know for sure that Shane really did love her and was just being friendly as she had advised. But she hadn't been able to bring herself to believe him yet.

Mitchie was just a kid anyways. Shane was too old for her, right? Shane and Jessica were both eighteen and Mitchie couldn't be older than fifteen yet. That was one thing that made her feel better. Jessica walked on, not even noticing the nice day anymore.

Jessica was standing in her favorite spot again, starring out at the lake once again. The day hadn't gone too well. She couldn't seem to get the images of Shane and Mitchie laughing and enjoying themselves out of her mind, and it was driving her crazy. It had been four days and she still couldn't wipe the memory from her mind.

"Do you come out here every night?" She heard Shane ask softly from behind her. Jessica only shrugged, ignoring him coming to stand next to her their hand brushing with the movement, "I'm going to prove it to you."

"Prove what?" she asked in annoyance.

"That I really love you." Was his simple reply.

"Whatever." She whispered, "Are you sure you won't be too busy with your girlfriend?"

"I don't…have a girlfriend?" Shane sounded suddenly confused. There was no one else on is mind. Where did she get the idea? She was all he could think about. Finding that girl with the voice was his distraction-she couldn't be jealous of him looking for her could she?

"Right. Sure." Jessica muttered, "You just take random girls out in a canoe alone? Wow."

"Who? Mitchie?" Shane laughed softly at this, "You know…the whole time I was out there with her, I was wishing it was you with me."

"Sure." Jessica said sarcastically, unsure whether or not to believe him.

"I'm telling the truth." Shane stated firmly, after a pause he went on, "There's nothing between me and Mitchie."

"I think she might say differently." Jessica commented, ignoring the fact but unable to resist his playing with her fingers absently.

"She might or she might not." Jessica heard him say and he shrugged, "I think she has a crush on me, but so what? So do a couple other fans here at camp."

"A couple?" Jessica laughed, "You have girls hating each other and competing left and right."

"I don't really care." Shane said honestly, "I only see you." Jessica didn't know what to say so remained silent at this statement. Maybe he was telling the truth, but she couldn't bring herself to believe him yet.

"I will prove it to you." Shane whispered and before she could response he pecked her on the cheek, "I love you. Promise." With that he turned and walked off quietly.

Shane walked away from Jessica feeling much more encouraged by their conversation. He had assured her that she was all he saw and thought about nowadays. It was up to her wither she believed him or not. He was telling the truth.

"Mitchie?" Shane whispered to himself in amusement. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Sure, she was nice, friendly, willing and a pretty good friend. That's where it ended though. He didn't think of her more than a friend.

Mitchie lay in bed with a grin one night, remembering her afternoon on the lake with Shane. That was probably the best thing about the whole summer so far. She never liked someone so much and only hoped he didn't find that girl he was looking for.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all reviewers! I love knowing what you think of each chapter!! Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated…Here's chapter 7-let me know what you think. Lots of drama in this chapter! **

**And if you're crazy about camp rock you should check out ****musicloverx3 ****'s story!**

Chapter 7

Jessica watched as the limo pulled into the camp bringing the other two members of Connect 3 to Camp Rock. Nate and Jason crossed the campsite and Shane met them halfway to the cabins. Even from her just leaving the building her class had been in, she could hear their cheerful conversation.

"Hey, guys." Shane greeted them cheerfully. After greetings were exchanged, they all walked toward the cabin since they wouldn't be performing until later that afternoon.

Walking around the camp, Jessica was pleased to see how many kids sat outside, absorbed in there music. Going over lyrics or playing new music, there were groups here and there under the trees.

She wasn't sure whether or not to attend Connect 3's performance that afternoon. It would be noticeable to many of the students if she wasn't there, yet the concert didn't sound very appealing at the moment.

Shane scanned the crowd as his brothers came on stage after his Uncle Brown announced their performance. He didn't see Jessica, but tried to push the worry away and concentrate on their song "Play My Music". Jason and Nate had helped him finish it and all three of them were eager to perform it for the first time.

The audience seemed to like them really well and the fact pleased Shane, but he had been hoping to see a certain face in the crowd which he was missing. He was disappointed. Shane had been so sure she would come. Maybe he had missed her.

Maybe Mitchie had noticed if she was there. Shane headed through the crowd after talking to Jason and Nate about getting label to let them change up Connect 3's sound.

"Hey, Mitchie, tell us about your mom again?" Tess spoke up just as Shane came up behind Mitchie to ask her if she had seen Jessica that day.

"Her mom is a great person. What's your mom like?" Caitlyn cut in sounding strange as she asked one of the boys nearby.

"She's like a mom." The boy replied giving her a confused look.

"I mean, I know she's the president of Hot Tunes China, but tell me again how important she is." Tess said in her arrogant tone.

"She…" Mitchie began to reply but faded off.

"I'm sorry. What?" Tess pressed for an answer.

"She's pretty cool." Mitchie said quietly as all the kids wondered what the point of Tess questions were.

"And…" Tess gestured for her to go on.

"And she's not the president of Hot Tunes China." Mitchie said quietly.

"What's that? She's not the president?" Tess mocked surprise, "You mean, you lied to everybody?"

"No, I was…" Mitchie began but faded off. Shane couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she have lied to him? He thought they were friends! So she was just like everyone else-pretending around him.

"So, she's what? A vice president? Treasurer?" Tess asked.

"Tess." Caitlyn said in an annoyed and warning tone.

"Shut up. Go on. Tell us." Tess requested, obviously enjoying herself.

"No." Mitchie's soft response came. Shane stared at the back of her head at her admitting her lie, "She's a cook."

"A cook?" Tess pretended not to understand, "At Hot Tunes China."

"No." was Mitchie's short reply, "Here."

"So you lied." Tess said bluntly. Shane looked at the ground, unsure of what to think. Mitchie had been lying to him all summer? To everyone?

"Your mom cooks our food and you help her." Tess commented, "That's the only way you could afford this camp, right?"

"You're a real jerk." Caitlyn told Tess softly. Shane felt a stab at the accusation. Had he been like Tess at one point? Was he still like her? He felt sick just at the thought, hoping he had changed at least a little.

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a big, fat liar." Tess said haughtily, "Come on, guys."

"Mitchie?" Peggy spoke up, looking hopeful.

"Mitchie has dishes to do. Let's go." Tess ordered, before strutting off.

Mitchie turned slowly and met Shane's eyes, plainly knowing he heard the whole conversation- as did numerous bystanders.

"Shane." She said looking guilty.

"You were lying all summer?" Shane asked, feeling deeply disappointed in her.

"Yes, but I…"

"You know, I'm so used to people pretending around me." Shane stated angrily.

"I was not pretending! I was-"

"And I really thought you were different." Shane interrupted her, "But your just like everyone else. You wanted to be friends with Shane Gray, not me. Trick's on me, huh?"

"I was just trying-"

"Save it for your interview with Pop Informer magazine." Shane interrupted feeling hurt that she had been fake, "I know I gave you an earful." He commented. At least he hadn't told her about Jessica. After a moment of silence he walked off.

Jessica hurried to class, wondering how she had ended up late. At least today was the day she would be teaching with one of the other instructors, that way someone should be there even if she was late. Hoping it was Amanda she would be teaching with that day, she climbed the steps to the cabin wishing she had thought to look at the schedule and see whom would be her partner for the next hour and a half.

Entering the room, she glanced around at her familiar class. She saw Mitchie seeming to be slouched in her seat and staring at the floor intently. She had heard about her lying to everyone. Jessica shook her head. She felt bad for Mitchie, but at the same time she did deserve the guilt she was going through.

"Long time no see." Shane's soft remark from behind her made her jump and Jessica turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"Uh, teaching." He smiled down at her. Well, that made sense. For some reason she didn't think of teaching with him, "Look, I don't really feel talking to Mitchie so could you…"

"Don't worry about it." Jessica said with understanding. Mitchie had pretty much been Shane's only other friend and Jessica felt a little irritated at what she had done to him, "You have to talk to her sometime though."

"I know…just not right now." Shane said, his eyes seeming to beg her to understand.

"Okay." Jessica nodded with a small smile. About to turn to address the class she heard him whisper so no one else in the slightly noisy class room could hear.

"I love you, Jess."

"Okay, everyone!" Jessica spoke and waited for the class to quiet down before continuing the class.

"Well, that went well." Jessica commented cheerfully, straightening a stack of papers as kids filed from the room, eager to get to lunch. Shane simply shrugged, "I think Caitlyn Geller is probably the most talented of them all." He shrugged again, continuing to flip through papers as though he were doing something.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Jessica asked with a small laugh at his distractedness as she placed her hand on his arm. She saw him bite his lip before looking at her and shaking his head slightly.

"You still don't believe me." His comment made her jerk her hand away. That was true, but at least he seemed to have changed.

"You've changed, Shane." Jessica commented quietly, "You're a whole different person now than at the beginning of Camp Rock. I'm proud of you for doing that, but…I still need time to believe you. I'm sorry."

Shane looked at the ground sadly, "What's I gonna take for you to understand I'm telling the truth?"

"I don't know." Jessica whispered in response. Even she didn't know the answer to that question-it was a good question though. She watched as he still stared at the ground from where he sat in a chair against the wall.

"Do you love me?" he surprised her by whispering, not lifting his gaze.

"What?"

"Do you love me?" Shane repeated not any louder but looked up at her.

"I…" Jessica began, fiddling with the papers she had just stacked. She did. She knew she did. Hadn't he heard her say so the other night? His eyes didn't leave her face as she went on suddenly flustered, "Um…yes."

"But not enough to trust that I'm telling the truth." He stated softly, letting his gaze fall to the ground again.

"Shane…" Jessica shook her head and titled her head, determined not to cry. Why did he look so crushed by her? Maybe he really did love her. After sighing she went to stand next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder where he sat, "It's just hard. It hasn't been that long since you came storming into the camp as though you were a million times too good for it…it's hard not to be wary."

Someone chose that horrible moment to come into the building, interrupting the discussion. Jessica jerked her hand away and took a reflexive step back as Caitlyn entered looking annoyed.

"Sorry." She muttered, crossing the room ad picking up a bag, "I left my bag." Jessica nodded with a small smile and watched the girl leave, waiting until she was gone before turning back to Shane.

"You know, sitting there pouting isn't really how fan girls want to see you." She joked weakly. He looked up at her with a blank expression before standing slowly.

"At this point, I couldn't care less." He commented softly, passing her without another look.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Maybe a little." Was his only response as he left, the door slamming behind him in the process.

"Ugh!" Jessica groaned, plopping into the chair and putting her face in her hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all reviewers! I didn't get many reviews last chapter, but lots of alerts so I know peoples are reading! Lol Anywho, here's the next chapter…getting closer and closer to the end as you'll be able to tell….but I've started the sequel already! Please review!**

Chapter 8

Shane didn't want to teach class. He was headed toward the same building his first class-hip hop dance- had been in. Entering the room he saw all the familiar faces. Everyone looked at him as he entered.

"Hey, guys. Have a seat." He said, forcing a smile. He waited until everyone had taken a spot on the ground before speaking again, "So, Final Jam is coming up, and I know you're all very excited." The class murmured their agreement.

"So here's some advice." Shane said, unable to keep from looking at Mitchie in the corner. He had planned to say this to the kids before Final Jam, but now it seemed even more appropriate, "It's not all about your image. None of it means anything unless people see who you really are. And your music has to be who you really are. It's gotta show how you feel, or it doesn't mean anything."

There was silence after his little encouragement as people nodded in understanding. Shane tried to ignore the way it looked like Mitchie was trying not to cry, a twinge of guilt at the way he had been looking at her through his speech. Maybe he shouldn't have singled her out so obviously.

"The chicken was kind of dry." Tess said, stopping beside the table Caitlyn, Mitchie and a few others were sitting at as they ate, "Could you tell your mom to be just a little more careful?" she directed the question at Mitchie her tone full of arrogance.

"Tess!" Mitchie said angrily, standing from her seat and walking over to the girl, "Stop talking to me like that. Stop talking to everyone like that. I may be the cook's daughter, and my father may not be rich, but I'm a much better person than someone who feels good about herself because she makes everyone else feel bad."

Caitlyn smiled. Oh, _now_ Mitchie got enough confidence to stand up for herself. Why couldn't she just have done that in the first place instead of being immature and hiding behind a stupid lie?

"And I'll take that any day." Mitchie commented.

"If it wasn't obvious, you're so outta the group." Was Tess's only reply before walking of with Ella and Peggy close behind her. Caitlyn stood and walked over to Mitchie with a grin.

"Then we'll make our own group." She stated cheerfully, thankful Mitchie was finally able to see how much easier it was to stand up for yourself then lie.

"Guess who!" Jason said as he entered Shane's cabin cheerfully.

"Dude, you're in the room I can see you." Shane smiled.

"I can see you too, man!" Jason said excitedly and sighed, "I've missed you." He looked at Shane and Nate on either side of him, "Group hug!" he announced putting an arm around them both, "Much better. It hasn't been the same just hugging Nate."

"Yeah, it hasn't been." Nate agreed pushing away from them, "So, good news. The press is here and they're gonna cover the whole night. The label loves it."

"That's awesome!" Shane agreed.

"Hey, man, where's this amazing singer you've been looking for?" Jason asked, turning Shane to look at him. Shane looked at him in surprise, "What? I know things."

"Hoping to find her tonight." Shane replied, following Jason out of the cabin thoughtfully. Once he found the girl with the voice, what was he supposed to do to distract his thought from Jessica?

"This was supposed to be a fun summer that was all about music." Mitchie commented to Caitlyn as they stood by the lake, "and all I did was get caught up in Tess drama."

Caitlyn inwardly agreed. Mitchie should have just focused on her music instead of being so worried about being in the "cool" group. It was a dumb mistake. "It happens." She stated, not knowing what else to say. She couldn't lie and say Mitchie hadn't been acting stupid.

"I can't believe I agreed to be some background singer just because I got intimidated." Mitchie rambled on.

"That's what Tess can do to you." Caitlyn agreed. As they both had witnessed that summer.

"No, I did it to me." Mitchie stated, to which Caitlyn silently agreed. At least the girl was admitting to her mistake now.

"I've never seen Brown so harsh." Caitlyn spoke up, remembering his words.

"I know. He just kept repeating 'Until the end of Final Jam'." Mitchie mocked Brown's accent badly.

"I know. I was there." Was all she said in reply, but Mitchie suddenly turned to her with a grin, "What?" Caitlyn asked, smiling also. She couldn't be thinking the same thing, could she? "What?"

"Come on, let's go, let's go!" Mitchie called over her shoulder as she ran away.

Jessica headed toward the Camp Rock Theater where Final Jam would be taking place in only an hour. Summer was almost over, and she wasn't ready for it to end yet. Things didn't seem finished between her and Shane.

"Hey!" Amanda, another camp instructor caught up to Jessica and walked next to her, "Aren't you excited about tonight?"

"I guess." Jessica shrugged. Who cared anymore? Shane would probably find his "Amazing, mysterious singer" and it'd be all over. Summer would end just like that.

"You don't sound like it." Amanda laughed, "I can't wait to see who wins!"

"Yeah…" was her vague answer before Amanda bounced off to talk to someone more enthusiastic. Jessica veered from the path at the last moment though, and headed for the lake.

The sun was just beginning to set, and Jessica stood staring out at the beautiful sunset's reflection. She was going to miss the peaceful place. She would definitely be coming back next summer to be an instructor again.

"Hi, Shane." Jessica said with a small smile, hearing someone approach from behind. There was no doubt in her mind that it was him.

"Hey." He came to stand next to her with a sigh.

"Excited about finding your girl tonight?" Jessica questioned, wondering why she felt jealous of someone neither of them had even met before. When she turned to look at his expression, Shane's face was thoughtful.

"I already found her." He said softly.

"Really?" Jessica asked in surprised, turning to face him better, "Who is she? When did you find her? Did she sing the song you heard before?"

"I was talking about you." Shane laughed, turning to face her also.

"What are you talking about?" Jessica raised her eyebrows in confusion, "I'm not the girl with the voice. I've never even heard that song you told me about."

"You asked if I was excited about finding my girl." He explained, "I want you to be _my girl_."

"You know what I was talking about." Jessica mumbled blushing slightly at his words.

"I don't care about her." Shane remarked, "She's just a distraction…because you're all I think about."

"Shane, please." Jessica sighed, not meeting his eyes.

"What?" he asked strongly, "It's the truth. I just don't know how to make you see that. I don't know if I ever will." Jessica bit her tongue and remained silent, staring past him even though his gaze was intent on her face.

"Shouldn't you be getting to Final Jam?" she whispered after a moment, knowing very well that she should be headed that way also. "You wouldn't want to miss the mystery girl's performance."

"I love you, Jessica." Shane stated firmly, but she didn't respond. He sighed and spoke in annoyance, "Will you look at me, please?" Jessica slowly obeyed his request and looked into his brown eyes, "I love you." He repeated softly when she was looking at him.

"You should go….you don't want to be late." Jessica's voice shook as she spoke quietly to him, "You're a judge, remember?" Watching his expression carefully, she saw the sadness fill his eyes and he dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Fine." Shane said, and turned to walk back toward the path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all reviewers! This is the second last chapter, so let me know what you think! Like I said before, though, I've already started the first few chapters of the next one…Please review!**

Chapter 9

Jessica turned to follow Shane up to the path, but slowed down when she saw him standing and waiting for her. She approached him calmly, and decided to just ignore him as she was about to pass him.

"Jess, wait a second." Shane surprised her by speaking in desperation, and grabbing her arm at the same time. She allowed him to turn her around to face him, but put on a frown.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, but…" Shane began, "I can't leave camp tomorrow without knowing."

"Knowing what? Why are you apologizing?" Jessica demanded nervously. He wasn't making any sense.

"Knowing what would happen if I had done this. I'm sorry." Shane whispered fervently before pulling her against him and kissing her warmly. Shivers went down Jessica's spine and she resisted at first, but soon gave in and kissed him back.

Shane looked down at her once they had parted, waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry." He repeated, not pulling his arms from around her as she spoke softly.

"I forgive you." Jessica managed to say as she gripped Shane's dark jacket and pulled him gently until his lips met hers again.

"Do you believe me now?" Shane asked with a hopeful smile when they had parted again.

"I don't know. Maybe…" Jessica grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist beneath his jacket, "Yes." He grinned and held her tighter.

"Finally." Shane breathed.

"You have lip gloss on now." Jessica chuckled.

"Oh, well, who cares?" Shane smiled. After a moment of silence, Jessica rested her head on his chest with a contented sigh.

"I'd like to stay like this forever but Final Jam is in twenty minutes." Shane whispered, pecking her on the lips before taking her hand as they walked briskly toward the large building.

Jessica took a seat in the large building and enjoyed each and every performance. It wasn't until Mitchie stepped out on stage after Final Jam was supposed to be over that Jessica knew something was up.

"I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face. So afraid to tell the world, what I've got to say. But I have this dream bright inside of me. I'm gonna let it show, it's time to let you know…" Mitchie sang the song loudly.

Mitchie only hoped Shane was listening to the words of her song. She was singing to him, whether he knew it or not. She was ready to be who she was, and not lie about her life anymore.

Shane had made her realize that she needed to be herself. All she wanted was for him to forgive her so they could be friends again…or more.

"To let you know…" she went on singing.

"This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now…gonna let the light shine on me. Now I've found who I am-" Mitchie's loud voice rang out across the room.

Jessica happened to glance at Shane, only to see him staring in disbelief at Mitchie before meeting Jessica's eyes with a small nod.

Was he serious? Mitchie was the girl with 'the voice'? And here Jessica was, thinking about how she had expected Mitchie to be much, much better of a singer. She didn't have that great of a voice, even.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Mitchie again before turning back to Shane with a questioning look and a small shake of her head. He shrugged slightly, looking strangely puzzled.

"This is me…" Mitchie was just singing as he turned to exchange a few words with his brothers and Uncle before turning to look at Jessica again.

"Do you know what it's like, to feel so in the dark?" Mitchie went on singing strongly, "To dream about a life, where you're the shining star. Even though it seems, like it's too far away. I have to believe in myself, it's the only way…this is real, this is me." Jessica noticed she seemed to be getting carried away with her hair flipping action, "I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I wanna be…this is me."

"I love you." Shane mouthed to Jessica before lifting Brown's microphone to his mouth and joining in singing, "You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you."

Mitchie looked at Shane in disbelief as he began to sing with her. She never imagined he would do so! It excited her as adrenaline shot through her. "You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me…"

Mitchie knew he was singing about her then. He had to be. She was the missing piece of him? They were part of each other?! The thought excited her. Maybe there was hope for him to return her feelings, after all! She would find out after the Final Jam was over.

Jessica tried to suppress the jealousy as Mitchie began to sing with Shane, "I need to find you. I gotta find you. This is real, this is me. I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now. Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am-"

She was still unsure exactly what Shane had thought was amazing about Mitchie's singing. She wasn't amazing. Not even very good. Was she missing something?

Mitchie starred into Shane's eyes in happiness as they sang together. It was unreal. She was in her dream come true at the moment and wishing it would never end. Instinctively she reached to take Shane's free hand, excited when he didn't resist.

Jessica narrowed her eyes in annoyance. What did Mitchie think she was doing? Holding hands with Shane?- she was going to kill one of them. The song thankfully came to an end and she let out a heavy sigh of relief, until she saw them interlock fingers.

Mitchie couldn't stop smiling. Here she was standing and holding hands with Shane Gray. The love of her life. She hadn't a doubt that he had feelings for her now, and couldn't wait for Final Jam to be over so they could talk!

It was only a few moment before Shane, Brown and Dee were standing at the front of the room, the winner envelope in hand. Jessica was on the edge of her seat, ready for Final Jam to just be over already.

She was thankful to see Shane look her way several times as Brown spoke, only to pay attention again as the winner was announced.

"Margaret Dupree! Yes!" Brown announced cheerfully as the room erupted in applause and people came to their feet cheering.

Mitchie walked down the backstage steps slowly with a sigh. The performance had been amazing beyond her wildest dreams. She couldn't wait to talk to Shane. Her parents came to congratulate her.

"Honey, I'm sorry you didn't win." Her mom said sympathetically.

"But I did." Mitchie grinned, "I won the best summer of my life. Thanks to you." She hugged her mom and her parents left again, just as Shane joined her in the small room.

"So I guess my search is over." Shane commented cheerfully.

"That depends on who you're looking for." Mitchie replied, knowing she would save the anticipated conversation for after the final group performance that was only moments away, "Hi, I'm Mitchie."

"I'm Shane." He replied shaking her offered hand, "You up for a canoe ride later?"

"I wouldn't miss it." She grinned. That was perfect. He must be thinking the exact same thing she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all reviewers! I didn't get very many…again. But whatever! It's all good! Like I said before, though, I've already started the first few chapters of the next one…Please review! This is the last one so please review even if you haven't been all along! Thanks to everyone who reviewed after every chapter!**

Chapter 10

The final performance went well and Shane, Mitchie, and Jessica left the building as quickly as possible, all for similar reasons. The dark evening was nice and cool as Jessica pushed through the dispersing crowd looking for Shane.

Mitchie pushed through the crowd, also looking for Shane, but having better luck and found him first. He was leaning against a tree halfway between the lake and the buildings in the camp.

"Hey, pop star." Mitchie smiled as she approached him. Shane laughed and smiled at her.

"Hey…"

"Want to have that canoe ride now?" Mitchie asked confidently. Her performance and the events that took place gave her much more confidence in herself and she felt she couldn't go wrong.

"Actually…" he began, "How about in a little while?"

"Oh, come on." Mitchie laughed, "You don't feel like spinning in circles right now?"

"Not really, no." he laughed at her comment.

"I was wondering…" Mitchie couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to know how he felt, and she wanted to know now. She grinned at him before standing up straight and pressing her lips against his. The adrenaline rush made her heart speed up.

Jessica pushed past a few more people and spotted Shane a ways off, but was disappointed to see Mitchie beat her to him. That was okay. She felt the annoyance but was thankful she knew Shane loved her. It was so much easier just to trust him.

She glanced around at the beautiful night, but looked back at the two. Anger coursed through her when she saw them kissing. For a moment, she couldn't think. Jessica felt like she couldn't even breathe. Fury soon took over.

"Shane…" Jessica said flatly since she had reached them. The disappointment, confusion, hurt, and fear was evident in her voice. There was slight relief when she saw him shove Mitchie away with a shocked look. She only hoped that he was shocked because Mitchie had kissed him, not because he had gotten caught.

"Jessica. I can explain." Shane said instantly, looking her directly in the eyes and ignoring Mitchie's confused look.

"I'm listening." Jessica forced herself to say, and made herself stand and listen. All she wanted was to run away and find a place she could be alone to cry. She needed to handle this as a mature adult though.

"She did it." Shane said shortly, "It wasn't me. Tell her, Mitchie."

"What?..." Mitchie looked annoyed, "Who is she anyways?" she sounded wary.

"Just tell me what happened." Jessica's stressed each word, fighting to keep the anger from her voice and not punch the brunette.

"Shane and I like each other." She said sounding suddenly unsure, "We kissed…"

"Shane?..." Jessica looked at him pleadingly. She'd give anything to have him deny it.

"No, _no_." Shane said urgently, "That isn't true. She kissed me. I swear."

"But Shane!" Mitchie spoke up, "You and me…"

"You and him nothing." Jessica hissed, "Get away from him, please."

"You can't tell me what to do." Mitchie said flatly, looking ready to cry.

"Please, Mitchie…just go." Shane sounded worried, "She's right. There's nothing between you and me…we're just friends."

"No, we're not." Mitchie whispered and shook her head slowly, "I thought-"

"You thought wrong." Shane said with finality, moving to wrap an arm around Jessica's waist, "I never thought of you as more than a friend."

"How could you do that?" Mitchie said weakly fighting not to burst into tears, "Pretend you had feelings, and then…do this?"

"I never pretended." Shane shook his head, "I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my actions."

"You never stopped being a jerk, did you?" Mitchie accused him in a soft dejected tone, "You're still the Shane Gray that stormed into the kitchen."

"No, he's not." Jessica argued before Shane could respond, angry for her accusing him of such things. He had changed immensely since the beginning of camp-how could she deny that? "Mitchie…don't be so immature as to start name calling."  
"I'm plenty mature!...Shane, I…I hate you." Mitchie whispered, tears glistening on her cheeks as her voice shook, "I thought I loved you but after this…I don't know anymore." She turned and took off, disappearing in only a matter of moments.

"Mitchie." Shane called, beginning to go after her, but Jessica grabbed his arm.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

"But Mitchie…" he began.

"She won't listen." Jessica replied softly with a shake of her head, "You stood there trying to explain and it didn't get through to her."

"I'm so sorry." Shane wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair, "I'm sorry you had to see her kissing me."

"Me too." Jessica said dismayed, "I thought I was going to kill her."

"For a second I thought you were too." Shane chuckled.

"Was she really the girl with the 'amazing voice'?" she asked, still unsure what he heard in her singing that was amazing.

"I guess so." She felt him shrug, "She wasn't nearly as good as I remember, though."

"Are you sure it was her?" she looked into Shane's eyes as he thought before nodding.

"Yes, positive." He said.

"She can't sing well." Jessica was unsure if he would agree or not.

"No, not really." Shane held her tighter as he agreed, "I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"Well, this may sound stupid." Shane grinned, "But it's the truth." She nodded, wondering what he was thinking, "I was getting over an ear infection the first few days here at Camp Rock…maybe my hearing was off?"

Jessica couldn't help but laugh at this comment. It was possible though. Hearing could be affected by ear infections.

"I guess it's possible." She stated, kissing his cheek with a grin.

"I guess it doesn't matter." Shane shrugged and took her hand as they walked toward the lake in silence. The moonlight on the lake was even prettier than the sunset, and Jessica smiled happily.

"I love you, Shane." Jessica whispered, squeezing his fingers tightly.

"I love you, Jess." Shane whispered in her ear, making her shiver, "Always did, I think."

"Me too." Jessica laughed, "Why else would I waste my time with a big headed star from the most popular band in America?" Shane laughed and turned to rest his forehead against hers.

"I have no idea." He whispered with a small smile. It was only a matter of moments before their lips met again. "Will you marry me?" he asked when they parted, his tone plainly nervous.

"Shane, are you crazy?" Jessica managed to choke out.

"Crazy about you." He joked, but didn't smile.

"Then yes." Jessica surprised herself by whispering.

"In a year?" he suggested with an audible sigh. She nodded.

"After instructing here at Camp Rock again?" she added with a smile.

"I have to come back here?" he fake groaned, "Fine by me."

"Aren't you glad you found 'the girl _without _the voice'?" Jessica commented after a moment.

"Not as glad as I am that I found the girl with the gun to shoot me off my high horse." Shane replied.

"I love my gun."

"I do too." He agreed with a laugh as he leaned down to kiss her again.

**The end! I hope everyone enjoyed this story and I'll be posting the first chapter to the sequel so you can start on it if you want. Please review and thanks again to all reviewers!**


End file.
